


So What

by EvilAngel413



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up (but not for a long), Cuz I have a headcanon that he's the one that gets jealous more often in this relationship, I feel connected to the world and other that zodiac bullshit, It counts as a one day according to other time zones shut up, It was probably caused by jealousy of a certain green man, M/M, Misunderstandings, Now the clout's all mine, THE 50TH FANFIC IN DREAMNOBLADE TAG LET'S GOOOO, The rest is being salty and/or sorry, They really share only a one braincell, This is like 700 words of table abuse, Was writing that in quarantine, Yes yes I love making dumb tags, You can say that I wrote that instead of sleeping and in almost one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAngel413/pseuds/EvilAngel413
Summary: Dream was convinced that he was doing just fine after a break up (spoiler alert, he wasn't)disclaimer: (i'm going to put it in every one of my fanfictions) i'm not shipping real people and i'm sure as hell not going to force them into a relationship, i'm (mostly) not using real life characteristics of them, i'm shipping their personas, all this is just for fun, i know that they're just a good friends and that's great, let it stay like this, most of those fanfics are just ideas i've come up with and decide to make them into stories with characters based off of these people and their personas, i really, really don't want them to fuck and/or date, that would be grossif a Big Man himself comes down, slaps me in the face and calls me a nerd, i'll take this down
Relationships: Dream/Technoblade
Comments: 9
Kudos: 341





	So What

**Author's Note:**

> we did it boys, girls and nonbinary people, we've reached the 50 dreamnoblade fanficitions, it's been hard, but we're here
> 
> the fic is named after the song 'so what', that was like, the main inspiration for me to write it, p!nk was probably my first girl crush, when i was a kid and i wasn't aware of how chaotic bi i am
> 
> title: https://youtu.be/FJfFZqTlWrQ

Another strong swing from above.

More howls and protests drowned out by the loud music playing on the loudspeakers in front of the house.

Many people have argued that violence does not solve anything and doesn't help with any problems.

Apparently, they never had a chance to smash a coffee table with a large axe after a breakup.

However, it had to be said that Dream was handling the breakup surprisingly well. He didn't spend all day crying in his pillow, playing sad songs and eating ice cream - that happened sporadically, usually every third evening. He didn't shut himself at home, cursing fate and his stupidity - it just happened sometimes. He wasn't looking back at the 'good old times', lamenting how happy he was then and how terribly he's feeling now - that happened spontaneously. He didn't give tirade, nor did he complain - at least not openly. He also didn't avoid people; on the contrary, he left the house more often and spent much more time with his friends than before. He didn't hide or ignore anyone.

Maybe with one exception.

But we are not talking about that case.

He rested his foot on the table and yanked out the tool. For an aged oak piece of furniture, it was quite durable. Dream rested the axe on his shoulder, huffing loudly as he rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. He wore black, fingerless gloves that made it easier for him to take his anger out on the innocent table. Some straw-colored, curly strands stuck to the sweat-soaked forehead. Deep green eyes glowed with a raging fire. A black T-shirt with a green, mocking smiley face clung to his whole body, his shorts seemed too long for the heat, his light sneakers didn't even have their laces tied. The green hoodie tied around his waist was getting in his way. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his neighbor standing by the fence. He was probably shouting something, looking at how red his face was, but his screams were drowned out by the lively music. Dream gritted his teeth as he felt his anger rising but only turned to his neighbor, glaring daggers at him with a murderous expression. He showed him his middle finger, taking no notice of the man's indignant expression. The blonde went back to abusing the table, ignoring whatever his neighbor had to say to him and swinging his axe again and again.

He was not going to talk about how every time He was available, Dream quickly changed his status to offline. He was not going to talk about the fact that he secretly browsed all posts where He was tagged, but if in the same post, they also tagged the blonde, he avoided them like the plague. He was not going to talk about all the time he spent staring at their conversations and DMs, expecting that perhaps He would message him.

But he was doing great.

So what if his heart screamed desperately and suffered just like the now abused table whenever he saw a picture of Him or them together? So what if the break up was quite turbulent and maybe not even clear - in the end neither of them openly said that it was over. So what if he wanted to desperately clarify this, apologize and throw himself into His warm embrace, but his fucking pride was holding him back, saying that he should be the one being apologized to. That he shouldn't even consider coming back. That He doesn't deserve him. That he was doing so well all by himself.

He didn't need Techno.

He felt something wet on his cheek.

He ignored the wetness on his skin and growled under his breath, taking another swing from the side. More tears escaped from his eyes and shone in the ray of the morning sun when the frown appeared on the mostly happy blonde's face. The axe blade flashed in the light and went deep into the wood, depriving the table of one sturdy leg. He retracted the tool of annihilation with a frustrated sigh and grasped its handle more firmly in both hands. He rested the axe on his shoulder again, taking a moment to admire his work of destruction. Deep grooves and cuts that covered the once smooth surface of the furniture. One leg was missing, and the table was tilted to one side. However, the small, carved heart, that had their names inscribed, was untouched - they made it out of boredom a few days after buying it. Dream bit his lip hard, feeling a metallic taste in his mouth and salty tears gathering under his eyelids. The axe grip tightened, and in one smooth movement, he raised the weapon above his head, aiming at the small shape. He swung, turning all the anger, grief, and sorrow accumulating in him into strength.

"Hey Dream." He heard a voice behind him, and he immediately froze in place. The blade was only inches from digging into the wood and snapping it in two, perfectly at the heart's line of symmetry.

The same low, husky and bored tone of voice that miraculously was warm whenever he spoke to the blonde. Dream immediately turned towards the intruder, performing a slight pirouette. With a little surprise painted on his face, he saw a figure taller than himself, towering over him. Broad shoulders, the familiar red baseball cap he has stolen so many times. His favorite ragged jeans that made him look like a model. Straight, cotton candy pink hair tied in a loose ponytail fell over his shoulder with loose strands framing the face. Slightly chapped lips arranged in his trademark smirk. Despite everything, he looked a bit different than the last time the blond had seen him. He had bags under his eyes, the slight smile tugging on his lips didn't reach his eyes, and his skin was even paler than usual, which was an achievement. Even though he was standing straight, he seemed far gloomier and insecure. He looked a lot... sadder. Dream wanted to hug him so badly at the moment but held back, keeping his expression neutral. He prayed that Techno would think the wet marks on his cheeks were sweat, not tears. He didn't need him to think he was taking the breakup badly - because he wasn't (he totally was).

"Techno." He said quietly and cringed mentally at how harsh and bitter it sounded. The delicate smirk of the pink-haired man quickly gave way to a slightly dejected expression, and the green-eyed man wanted to hit himself in the face. The motivating music playing loudly in the background made the thought even more enticing.

"Is that the coffee table we bought in that auction?" The taller man looked over the blonde's shoulder, who quickly moved one step, hiding the axe behind his back. He tried to somehow cover up the damaged piece of furniture with himself, but the differences in size were noticeable.

"...no…" He said protestingly, but as innocently as he could. Of course, Techno didn't buy it, but Dream didn't care. He frowned slightly, glaring at him, "What the fuck are you even doing here?" he asked lowly, but there was no venom in his tone. The red-eyed man lost countenance visibly, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly in place as he sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"I really wanted to apologize to you," he looked up, and their gazes met: ruby red eyes shone like crystals, there was grief and uncertainty hidden in them. "I'm sincerely sorry." His tone of voice was pained and truly remorseful. The grimace on Dream's face softened a bit, but it didn't fade away - he had to maintain the facade despite everything, his dignity depended on it.

He wanted to say _No, I'm sorry, please come back and don't ever leave me alone_ , but instead, he just settled with "Oh, you better be, bitch boy." Techno only chuckled awkwardly, and Dream actually felt bad for him. He coughed and looked down quickly, grabbing his forearm and rubbing it lightly.

"We should…" the green-eyed boy bit his lip slightly, holding an axe in one of his hands. "We should probably go inside, I don't want to draw too much attention." Techno snorted quietly at his words.

"And you're saying this after destroying a coffee table with a damn axe in your front yard?" Dream really didn't want to laugh now, but he just couldn't help the silent snicker escaping his lips. 

"Shut up and get your dumb ass in the house."

**Author's Note:**

> right after entering the house they begged each other for forgiveness and later they fixed the table, true story my dudes


End file.
